Since daily products are getting diverse, people use more various containers for containing hand sanitizers, laundry detergents, disinfectants, shampoos, shower gels, toothpastes, soy sauces, vinegar, oil, liquid medicines, and so on. Although these containers have different shapes, the methods for removing the contents from the container are no more than these two: inclining the containers so as to pour the content out, and removing the content from the container by using dispenser.
The container for pouring the content out of container typically has only an opening, and the opening is on the top. In use, the container must be inclined to allow the contents to flow out. For some of the containers, the container wall must also be squeezed to make the content flow. These containers have four disadvantages: (1) The method for removing the contents inevitably allows outside air and impurities to easily enter the container, so that the contents are exposed to more air, and may deteriorate due to reduction and oxidation, or contamination with germs or impurities. (2) It is very inconvenient to remove the contents from the container, such as shampoo, or shower gel. After more than a half thereof is used, the container has to be inverted for a long time to allow the contents flow to the opening for use, which is inconvenient, and the last remainder of the contents may also be wasted. (3) The product (in particular, such as toothpaste) can only be packed in a small package, and often cannot be completely used, which not only is wasteful, but also generates much waste packaging material, causing pollution. (4) When the contents are being removed, due to too many factors, such as the inclined angle, air flow, and the size of the opening, the amount removed can not be certain, measured, and controlled precisely. An excessive amount of the contents is often removed, resulting in waste and environmental pollution.
Using a spencer to remove the content from the container is another common method for removing liquid content. Spencers are often used, especially in the containers which have large volume, and are not suitable for being inverted or squeezed. These containers also have four disadvantages: (1) The amount of liquid removed cannot be precisely controlled. The force of the downward press on the spencer cannot be precisely controlled, so that the amount dispensed is often measured only by the number of times the dispenser is pressed. The amount of liquid removed cannot be precisely controlled. (2) The liquid removed cannot have too high of a viscosity or consistency. Since the spencer has to draw the liquid to a higher place first for removing it, if the viscosity or consistency of the liquid is too high, the liquid can not be drawn to the higher place, and the liquid cannot be removed. (3) The means has higher manufacturing costs. The spencer structure is complicated, and the container walls and other existing components cannot be utilized, causing higher manufacturing costs. (4) The method cannot be continuously used. Since the spencer can only move the contents in the limited space near the outlet of the straw, after the contents in the space are removed, the spencer has to re-draw the contents in the container before removing the contents again. Therefore the contents can only be removed intermittently, not continuously.
Users need a simple and practical container in daily life, which allows the process of removing the contents every time to be more controllable by users at will, and reduces the effects of outside air or impurities as much as possible.